Life After War
by frogflute2
Summary: This is my take on how Ginny and Harry get back together.


**Life after War!**

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction. I had been reading all these really good stories and I figured that I would add my own two cents. Please be nice. I am still new at writing stories. **

Harry, Hermione and Ron had just left the headmasters office. Ron and Hermione had not stopped holding hands seems the end of the fight. Harry stopped in middle of the hall which confused the other two.

"I am going to put away the elder wand. I will see you two later back in the Common Room?"

"Sure Harry. Just in case we don't see you again tonight sleep well. See you in the morning." Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. She was just glad that everything was working out. Ron and she had finally shared their feelings with each other. The war was over, so now life could start to go back to normal.

"See ya mate." Ron said as he took Hermione's hand once more.

Harry walked to the door of the Great Hall. He saw everyone still moving around comforting each other. He need to put the elder wand away before anyone else figure out what was going on, but all he could think of was one person. He had waited through out the war to be able to see Ginny once again, now the only thing standing in his way of doing that was his own nerves.

Pulling out his wand, Harry decided that he would send a note to Ginny and ask her to meet him outside by the lake. They had always had some great memories by that lake.

Finishing the note Harry sealed it with a kiss, a kiss that he could not wait to give to Ginny in person and send it magically to her. He didn't wait for it to get to her, because he knew that it would, he just hoped that she would come to him. He knew that he loved her, but he always knew that he had hurt her when he broke up with her. He really hoped that she would forgive him.

ooOoo

Ginny was sitting with her family mourning the loss of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. She would miss all of them, but she could not keep her mind off of Harry. She had not seen him in a little while. Ron and Hermione had taken off a while ago so she figured that they were all together somewhere but she didn't know where.

Over the past year while the three had been gone on their mission, she had come to understand that there was just something missing in her life when Harry was not around. She has missed him everyday and wrote a letter everyday that they were apart telling him how much he meant to her. The only problem is she didn't know if he felt the same way. She loved him but was heart broken when he broke up with her to go on his mission. She understood that he had to go on the mission and she had to do her part at school but it still had hurt.

Ginny was tired so she decided that she would lay her head down for a little while. She was going to head to bed soon, but wanted to wait to see if Harry would come back before that. As she was lying her head down on her arms a piece of paper landed on her arms, shocked, she sat up and looked at the note. It was from Harry. He had asked her to meet him out by the lake alone. Hiding the note before her family saw it she said goodnight to them all. Once in the hall she headed outside to the lake. She didn't know what she would find when she saw Harry but she didn't care either, she just wanted to see him.

Harry was nervous as he stood waiting for Ginny to join him. He was really tired but he didn't care all that matter was telling Ginny how he felt. He heard a door slam shut and turned just in time to see a blur of red hair come running full speed at him.

Ginny throw her arms around Harry and pulled him tight against her. She was worried that if she let go even for a second that she would find out that this was all just a dream. Over the past year she had a lot of dreams about Harry and they had all felt so real.

"Ginny, I am so glad you came." Harry whispered in her ear as he held on to her for dear life.

Once they we both were sure that the other would not disappear if they loosen the hug they both pulled their heads back enough to look at each other.

"Ginny, I missed you so much over this year." Harry said looking deep into her eyes. "Every night I wished that you were there with me. I wrote you a letter a every day since I left." He pulled out a box of letter that he had been carrying with him.

"Oh Harry." Ginny pulled Harry down into a soft kiss. "I missed you too. I wrote you every day as well. The letters are in my room at the burrows."

"Ginny I know that I have hurt you before but I was hoping that you would be able to find it in your heart to forgive me." Harry was looking for any sign that she had forgiven him in her eyes. "I love you and I don't think I can going another day with out you in my life." Ginny's looked at Harry with so much love in her eyes he didn't want to wait any longer.

Ginny was in shock as Harry got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket. "Ginny will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry I will marry you. I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her." They kissed and Harry put the ring on her finger. "There is not need for me to forgive you; I knew that when you finish your mission you would come back to me." They kissed for the longer time before breaking apart.

They both had tears in their eyes, as they walked back to the castle. "Should we tell everyone the good news tonight or wait till tomorrow?" Harry asked is he led Ginny through the side door.

"Tomorrow." Ginny started pulling Harry up the stair to the seventh floor.

Harry held exact where they were headed as they walked down the hall to the Room of Requirements. They both walked back and forth three times thinking about a place where they could spend the night together alone.

A door appeared in the middle of the wall. Harry opened it to find a medium sized room with candles all around a queen size bed. Harry held open the door so that Ginny could walk inside first.

Harry took off his robes and then helped Ginny with hers; they were both just wearing their underwear. On the bed they found a set of PJ's for both of them. They putt them on and laid down on the bed together. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her on top of the head.

"Good night my love" he said has she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good night honey. See you in the morning. I can't wait to tell everyone we are getting married." Ginny leaned back just enough to kiss Harry on the lips, "I love you Harry" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Ginny." Harry said a word that put out all the candles. He was so happy. They were getting married and Voldemort was dead. Life was good.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I could keep going or stop either way. Let me know what you think. All reviews welcome. **


End file.
